(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermal circuit protector devices which also function as "ON"/"OFF" switches, and deals more particularly with a simplified version for a thermal circuit protector/switch that provides an inexpensive substitute for more complex devices of this type.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Switches for use as either a thermal circuit protector or switch are known. For example, snap action bi-metallic elements have been provided for use in connection with thermal protectors of the type designed to provide a flag or insulative device between the contacts of the switch in response to an overload condition sensed by the bi-metallic element. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,089,799 and 5,264,817 for examples of thermal protective switches of the type utilizing such a flag. Other thermal protective devices that serve a switch function operate as a result of a push button action, and require that the push button be pulled back out in order to turn the device off. Butler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,725 illustrates a circuit breaker/switch of this general type.
Still other thermostatic switches have a snap action disc that can be reset by a push button (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,791,397 and 4,628,295 for examples of such a device).
Although, much more complicated, and therefor expensive to manufacture, thermal circuit breakers are known also (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,931,762; 4,937,548 and 4,258,349).
The general purpose of the present invention is to provide a thermal switch/breaker that does not require a flag, and which can be operated as, and give the appearance of being, a conventional rocker switch, and wherein the device is also capable of "trip free" operation so that even if held in the "ON" position, will not result in sustained closing of the contacts.